


Blue Latex Fingers

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred being perhaps a wee bit creepy, Barebacking, Bathroom issues, Blue Latex Gloves, Doctor Kink, Doctor!Alfred, Embarrassment, M/M, Medical issues, Men's Health, Prostate Massage, Sex, Shy!Bruce, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: Prompt: Can I get a Doctor!Kink Alfred/Bruce fic? I mean Batman does get himself hurt a lot, but maybe something embarrassing, something Bruce tries to avoid.Even Batman needs to take the finger every now and then.





	Blue Latex Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Note this is smut. Heavy smut. I'm not a man there for I can't say I know about this alas I did read up. Hope you enjoy.

Bruce wasn’t known for health issues. He was patched up by Alfred often enough that the butler knew if he was coming down with something. 

Food poisoning was never an issue, Alfred cooked all his meals and he only bought a takeaway from the same place he had for the last ten years. 

Cold and Flu was rare, he got his shot these days via Alfred and the butler always made sure his diet was vitamin enriched to keep viruses at bay. Though if he remained out in the rain for too long on patrol Alfred couldn’t prevent him falling ill out of stupidity. 

Infections were a no go. Alfred was highly trained in surgical hygiene and he’d never even had bad swelling with any wound. 

But there were things that Alfred wasn’t exactly qualified to deal with, things that normal Doctors would demand Bruce go for health checks for and tests. But for billionaire Bruce Wayne waiting in a Doctor’s surgery actually scared him. 

That and his profile was high enough that he’d not enter any building without signing at least four autographs. 

He daresn't visit a Doctor or medical centre for questions about his scars and why his medical records were so short. 

Alfred had been caring for him medically since he was twenty-one. 

But at the ripe age of forty years old, there was one test he was furiously trying to avoid, something even Alfred had to endure, he was sure. 

He’d had this test scheduled since he turned thirty-six and every year he put it off, called and said he'd be out of town and because the surgery had so many patients to check through his next appointment would always be in another six months. 

He’d hide the letters, shred them so Alfred never found them, or lied and said he was going to the examination and then drove around town for two hours. 

For Bruce Wayne, a prostate examination was just something he was NOT willing to do. Just the idea of having a strange Doctor’s finger up his ass was not to his liking. He was obsessed in thinking it would hurt.   
One afternoon not long after Bruce had been to collect Barry for that afternoon’s surveillance work in the cave, Alfred couldn’t help but notice the heir’s discomfort. 

He’d been shuffling for the past twenty-five minutes and when he asked where he was going when he went to leave the cave he frowned at the answer.

“Bathroom”

Alfred blinked.

He could have sworn Bruce had been to the toilet before he left AND straight after he had got back. It had barely been an hour since and he was going again?

Now Bruce knew very little got past his butler. Alfred had an eye for the smallest thing, from an unlocked window to a boot print in the carpet, down to a cup having moved an inch on the table. 

What he hadn’t expected was Alfred to be cataloguing his movements. 

Literally. 

“That’s the fourth time you’ve been to the toilet in two hours Master Wayne...what have you been eating?” Alfred questioned when Bruce returned and Barry excused himself to grab a drink from the kitchen. 

Bruce blinked and gulped. “Nothing you haven't fed me…”

“I’ve noticed you’ve avoided that second cup of coffee” Alfred added raising an eyebrow before stepping around the table. 

“Just don’t need it.” Bruce huffed turning back to the computer wishing to hell Alfred would drop the conversation. 

Barry reentered and set a can of soda down beside Bruce and he grimaced. Alfred smirked.

“Would your trips to the bathroom have anything to do with the young lady that called this morning asking you to rebook your prostate exam?”

Bruce was sure his face was turning red and Barry merely watched the pair only feet away sipping at his can innocently. 

“According to her, you’ve not been to the examination since they started sending you letters four years ago” Alfred growled dropping a letter on the table from the medical centre. 

“You're avoiding your prostate exam?” Barry snorted. “Dude even I got to go for one of them in twenty years!” The lad shuddered and turned back to his laptop.   
“My sister says it’s not as bad as when she has to go for smears or whatever, I don't know what that is and don’t want to, but she says she hates it” 

Alfred chuckled to himself and turned back to Bruce who was now staring at the floor. 

“If it’s not something you’ve eaten, I can only come to one conclusion…” 

Bruce rolled his eyes and stood up moving to the other desk to fuss with a pile of documents. “Nothing’s wrong Alfred…”

“Hmm, we’ll see about that” The butler muttered before walking away to the stairs down into his medical bay. 

Forty minutes later Bruce was going back upstairs to the bathroom checking every second whether Alfred was about. He really didn’t fancy these personal questions when he was oddly desperate to pee. 

He’d had 2 cups of coffee and a frappuccino in town that morning. He’d not touched the can of soda Barry had brought him or the coffee Alfred had set down ever since lunch. 

Bruce had woken up three times in the night to go to the bathroom for three days now and as his day became interrupted he began to worry about having put off those examinations. 

He knew he shouldn’t be ashamed to discuss these things with Alfred, for god’s sakes the man had seen him naked more than once and their relationship was a seriously blurred line between business as usual and unresolved sexual tension. 

But with harboured feelings for the older male, Bruce was hoping he could avoid an awkward conversation which might hint at whether Alfred was interested or not. 

Stepping quietly into the bathroom he partly shut the door to unzip his trousers.

If he’d taken the time to double check behind himself before he’d lifted the lid, he’d have seen the door open again and Alfred leaning against the doorframe with his sleeves rolled up reading his watch.

Bruce grunted quietly to himself fed up of the inconsistent and weak dribble that he’d been trying to force for the past day.

He’d be stood here for an hour he was sure before he was done if he could ever be. It was getting harder to find relief and he was certain it was going to cut off completely. 

Just as he went to flush, Alfred’s hand shot out to pause him and he felt the blood rush from his face.

“That’s five times in less than a day, I definitely think it’s a problem, don’t you?” 

Bruce let his shoulder’s drop. There was no way he was getting out of this now. 

“It’s nothing.” He tried weakly. But the older just frowned. 

“How long have you put up with this?” Alfred asked stepping away and leaning on the sink. 

“It started on Friday...I got up twice in the night...I-I just thought I’d had too many at the pub with Diana.” Bruce sighed.

“But?”

“I went three times last night...every time gets...harder.” He admitted shyly and Alfred huffed placing his hands on his hips. 

“Three days Master Wayne is the sign of something possibly serious, it could be a mere kidney stone, you're at that age, but you're not complaining of pain”

 

Bruce shook his head. “I...I just can’t...I want to but...” Bruce grimaced turning for the door and moving into the living room as Alfred followed. 

They stopped before the stairs down to the cave. 

“Master Wayne, you have two choices, you can either go to a Doctor tonight, or let me check you out, I’m not exactly qualified in urology but I know how to perform a prostate examination thoroughly at least, if I find nothing wrong then I’ll test for kidney stones and get you on something to dissolve them.” Alfred offered folding his arms and hardening his stare demanding silently that his old charge decided. “You can’t ignore it any longer or you're going to hurt yourself”

Bruce sighed pausing to think. At least Alfred wouldn’t tell anyone and it wouldn't get on his records. 

With a hesitant look at his Butler, Bruce started down the steps. “I’d rather you do it.” He admitted and Alfred hummed. 

“I want you in my bay in two hours, send Barry home before then.” 

In those two hours, Bruce went back to the toilet two more times. He even drank the damned can of coke to see if it would have any effect, but it merely aggravated his problem and left him shuffling in worry that he was going to mess his trousers like a five-year-old.

Seeing Bruce’s increased discomfort, Alfred hinted to Barry that he should skip the last half an hour of the surveillance and the boy high tailed out with a smirk and promise he’d drop by in three days.

Bruce was staring at his keyboard, one hand on the desk and one gripping his leg when he heard the snap of latex and looked up to find Alfred standing beside him pulling on blue latex gloves with a dark look. 

The sight of Alfred with his sleeves rolled up, the blue gloves on his large masculine hands and length of clear tube hanging around his shoulders had Bruce wondering whether the heated feeling in his lower region was blood rushing to his cock or he was leaking. 

“Med bay now”

Bruce stood slowly, he was still feeling full even after having just been to the toilet ten minutes ago and he knew Alfred could tell.

As he descended the steps into Alfred’s little medical lair he began to wonder just what Alfred was going to do to him. 

He stood by the bed quietly as he heard the door click shut and watched as Alfred stepped around him to sit at his computer for a moment clicking pages open and typing something into a document and saving it. 

Fuck, it felt as if he was actually in a Doctor’s office, the idea of Alfred playing Doctor definitely sent blood rushing to his cock and his face heated up. 

Why did that turn him on?!  
He’d been in here many times before, yes, okay, mostly half unconscious or in too much pain to think about sex, but right now he couldn't think about anything but Alfred and the pressure in his groin. 

“Trousers off.” Alfred finally spoke up. 

Bruce did as he was told, toeing his shoes off before dropping his trousers and setting them on the table. 

Alfred came around the back of him and pushed him to lean on the table with his forearms. 

With one hand on Bruce’s lower back, Alfred reached around pressing carefully into each spot of Bruce’s kidneys. 

“Sore?”

Bruce winced and nodded.

“Scale of one to ten, how badly do you want to go? One being not at all and ten being serious.” Alfred asked his voice low and curious. 

The younger shuffled his legs apart slightly and swallowed. “Eight”

“Okay, you can either wait until I’ve done the test or I can flush you out, which do you prefer?” 

Bruce glanced back over his shoulder at the older in worry. 

“What does that mean?” He asked confused. 

Alfred merely held up the end of the tube he had round his neck. “It means if you can't go I’ll make you…”

“The only time you did that, I was unconscious for two days,” Bruce said looking back down at the table trying not to focus on how warm Alfred’s hand felt on his lower back. 

Alfred merely raised an eyebrow. 

“After”

Setting the catheter aside, Alfred picked up a bottle of lubrication. 

“Now, I don't know what you've heard Master Wayne about these examinations but they’re not as bad as you think, at least when they’re done with more than a medical purpose.” He smirked running his free hand down to Bruce’s bum and patting it. 

“Off”

Bruce slid his underwear to his ankles and tried not to think about the fact he was half naked and half hard in front of his butler who was about to give him a prostate exam and tried to will his legs to stop quivering. He’d fought off monsters for christ’s sake and he was scared of a finger.

The second he felt Alfred probe the tight ring of muscle he gasped quietly and tensed up. 

The hand that had moved from his back came back to push up his shirt and Bruce bit his lip at the odd feeling of the latex against his skin.

“You need to relax, Master Wayne, or it will hurt…” Alfred added softly the slicked finger now almost teasingly stroking his entrance.

The blood was definitely heading south now and Bruce had to fight to will himself to relax and his cock to stay down. 

As soon as Bruce’s shoulders relaxed down Alfred carefully pressed forward.

Bruce hissed slightly as he pressed where his prostate should be sat yet with an interested hum Alfred pushed further. 

“Trust you to have a deeper inset prostate, Master Wayne” 

Bruce could literally hear him smirking as he inched his finger in almost knuckle deep now and his finger brushed the gland.

“Ah!”

Alfred stilled his finger. “That hurt?”

“No...just sensitive.” Bruce let his head sink quietly to the table and his legs spread slightly more. 

Alfred pressed down to stroke at the gland and Bruce jerked. 

“Well, I can tell you it’s larger than it should be, though it’s only marginally worse than minor swelling, perhaps normal, not something that should be affecting you as much as it should, though it is inset a little deep, possibly affecting your urethra more than the average man” Alfred announced in a frighteningly casual air as he continued to stroke at the spot.

By now Bruce was certain Alfred should have stopped but he continued to probe about until he caught just one spot making Bruce muffle a moan and his cock filled up before he could think to fight the pleasure spark down. 

Pulling his finger back and thrusting it back in a bit faster Alfred pressed slightly harder and Bruce gasped out louder. “You see, in most men they develop a swelling on the back edge…” Alfred muttered running his finger back over the gland and running his eyes over Bruce’s firm back as he teased.

“But yours is swelling completely, could be an infection…” He thrust against it again. 

“Bacterial…” Another thrust and Bruce whimpered into his arm. 

“Or a side effect of kidney stone.s” Alfred slid his finger back out leaving it pressed against his hole. 

Bruce sighed at odds with the pleasure and the pressure on his bladder. 

“See...not that bad was it?” He was smirking, Bruce could practically hear it. If he didn’t need to go to the bathroom he would have begged Alfred to finish him off right there. 

With a snap, Alfred stepped back pulling off the gloves and stepped back to the computer. “Go see if you can go, if not...I’ll empty you and go get a prescription for Alpha Blockers…” 

Bruce quickly pulled up his boxers and padded into the small bathroom in the cave. 

It was even harder with an erection to piss now but he managed something, not enough that he was happy and resorted to asking for the catheter just for the one-time relief.

Three days later Bruce was practically smiling as he left the bathroom coming face to face with Alfred in the corridor. 

“Well?”

“Much better…” Bruce admitted. “But…”

Alfred raised an eyebrow. 

“Kinda still got to go more than I used to”

Alfred chuckled. “Unfortunately that will hang around for awhile, the chemicals in your urine will have oversensitized the bladder wall so let’s just say it’ll take a good few days before you’re back to yourself”

As Alfred started towards the Batcave steps Bruce had an idea. 

“Yeah...but...what if the blockers aren’t working...enough”

Alfred paused on the steps and looked back. “Well, I assume they must be if you're not in as much discomfort as three days ago…”

“Yeah, they fixed it a bit but...what if it is an infection?” Bruce shrugged nonchalantly.   
“I can run a blood test if you really want?”

Bruce blinked and tried to find an excuse. But Alfred was already moving. 

“I’ll run a blood test and check you back out in a few hours if you're not feeling any better after your next dose.” He shouted up the stairs as he disappeared from sight with a dirty smirk. Master Wayne had always been terrible at lying, but even more terrible at trying to hide what he wanted off his face.

 

Diana and Barry were in the cave as it struck half six and Bruce was only half listening to the conversation as he glanced at the window of Alfred’s medical bay. 

He was busy with something out of sight and Bruce began to wonder if his plan to get Alfred to shag him on the table would work. 

As he turned to catch a question from Diana he heard the door open and Alfred walked out, in his dark grey striped shirt, again with the sleeves rolled up, no waistcoat today but he was holding a pair of blue latex gloves. 

“I’m sorry Miss but I have to steal Master Wayne from you...If we wait any longer to do the blood test it might mess up the results.” Alfred sighed not looking too enthralled. 

Damn. He'd have to change that. 

Bruce excused himself and divested himself of his jumper, dumping it on the chair and mentally ticking a box when he found both Alfred and Diana taking a good hard look. 

Alfred turned on his heel and marched back towards the bay with a smirking Bruce in tow. 

“Sit.” He pointed to the chair beside the desk and Bruce sat, one arm on the table. 

“You okay?” Bruce asked gently seeing the tension in Alfred’s shoulders as he sat down. 

“I’m fine Master Wayne...I just never thought it would take so long to swap bank accounts.” He huffed pulling the tourniquet around Bruce’s bicep. 

“Oh they still giving you trouble huh?” He shook his head hoping the casual conversation would help ease him into the awkward questions. 

 

“Just a scratch…” Alfred announced as he inserted the needle and Bruce winced. “Ow”  
Alfred paused and a smirk grew on his face making Bruce smile back. 

 

“Stop the press, Batman said ow” Alfred said with faked amusement, shaking his head and he capped the sample and pulled the needle free.

“Hold”

Bruce took the cotton ball and held it to the spot as Alfred added a tiny label to the canister and then dropped it aside in the machine. 

“How many times have you been since we spoke earlier?”

“Four” Bruce lied.

With a frown, Alfred stood from his stool. “Come on then, just like last time, I might as well check it’s going down” 

But something else is going up, Bruce thought. 

Bruce did as he was told, removing his trousers like before and standing at the end of the table with his forearms down but this time he let Alfred slide his boxers down and watched as he pulled on a fresh pair of gloves.

What he wasn’t expecting was Alfred to crouch to the balls of his feet and literally examine him. Feeling the room go from one-sided casual flirtation to awkward in seconds had him blushing. 

A probing finger forced him to relax and he tried to ignore Alfred’s intrigued hum. 

Pressing into one spot, Bruce found himself hissing. 

“I never bothered to check last time, though I might have to get you some haemorrhoid cream from the looks of it...they’re minor and external but they get to be a hell of pain if they get out of place.” 

He knew Alfred was doing this to be a douchebag and Bruce personally thanked God that the walls of this room were sound proofed because the last thing he wanted Diana to know was that.

Standing back up Alfred lubricated his fingers as before and pressed in this time with no warning, forcing Bruce to fight a groan. 

“It’s definitely down, so they’re working...hang on.” Alfred pulled back only to press two fingers in and Bruce fought not to tense up too obviously as the blood ran south. 

Alfred moved his free hand to Bruce’s firm hip and the younger bit his lip at just how nicely his hand fit there. 

“No sensitivity this time?” Alfred asked half smiling as he pressed harder down on the gland, a moan breaking from Bruce.

“No.” He gritted out, trying not to push back on the fingers that were stretching him so nicely. 

“I take it you're not going to argue with me the next time I ask you in here for the exam then?” Alfred chuckled, pressing his fingers too deep now to be professional and Bruce knew he’d caught on. 

“Nope”

“You sure Master Wayne?” Alfred asked twisting his fingers until Bruce gasped out loud. 

“Yes!”

Bruce was hard now, cock twitching as Alfred stroked his fingers over his prostate. 

Leaning over Bruce, making sure he felt every inch of his clothed body against his bare skin he leant to breathe into the younger’s ear. “Anyone would think you're enjoying this?” 

Bruce was definitely blushing now but forced himself to answer. “Just you” 

His words got the reaction he’d hoped for and shamelessly groaned when Alfred began to thrust his fingers harder, turning his head to meet soft brown eyes and shuffled himself when Alfred moved back removing his hand to hold his hips.

Bruce stood immediately and turned in Alfred’s arms as he shoved off and nudged his underwear to the side letting Alfred’s eyes wander down his body till they widened at his erection and Bruce pulled him in for a kiss.

His heart was hammering in his chest as Alfred pressed him back against the table, moaning into his mouth as a gloved hand wrapped around his cock and he gasped, giving Alfred control of the kiss and making room for the older to flick his tongue over Bruce’s teeth. 

Hauling himself up on the table, Bruce lay back pulling Alfred to him, locking his ankles behind the butler to make his point. 

Alfred smirked and went to pull off the gloves but Bruce stopped him. “Keep them on”

The look he gained was a cross between affectionate and the unspoken words of ‘dirty boy’.

“You can’t say you don't want to fuck a lesson into me, Alfred” Bruce smirked and Alfred actually gawped before reaching for his belt. 

“Oh I’ll fuck you...I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll not be able to think about seeing another Doctor without thinking about my cock”

Bruce let his head thunk back against the table at the filthy words coming out of Alfred’s mouth and reached to stroke himself. His hand got slapped away and replaced with Alfred’s. 

“AH!”

“Surely you don’t need that much room in the suit for this…” Alfred pursed his lips. “The way you go on I’d have assumed you to be bigger” 

Bruce kicked him with his heel and earned a chuckle. 

“Got one better?” Bruce teased, sitting up as he heard Alfred’s zipper go down and gulped at the sight. 

“Quite,” Alfred smirked, not needing to comment on his own cock for Bruce to notice the older was at least an inch longer and thicker.

“Fuck, Alfred!”

“My sentiments exactly.” He muttered reaching for the tube of lubrication and slathering it on his own cock.

Bruce wriggled impatiently as Alfred lined his cock to his entrance. “Fuck Alfred yes!”

Watching Bruce physically straining and pressing down on his cock just made Alfred harder and he grasped the younger’s hips to force his cock deeper. 

“Oh you're so tight” Alfred moaned out his voice thick and heavy with lust.

One hand wrapped around Bruce’s leaking cock and one on the leg he’d pulled up to rest on his shoulder, Alfred started to thrust deep, his own pleasure ramped up by the sight of the Wayne heir stretched out naked in front of him, begging for his cock. 

“F-fuck, Al-Alfred!” 

“Already a broken record” He smirked into the calf on his shoulder pressing kisses to the firm muscles. Squeezing down he cut Bruce off from the orgasm he was trying to throw himself into. 

“Fuck!” Bruce bucked and whined, legs shaking as he was held back from seeking the pleasure he’d been so desperate for.

“Ah ah. I’m in charge here, you’ll come when I say, Master Wayne”

Bruce flushed harder, grasping at the table edges and trying to focus on something other than the hand on his cock, the cock in his ass and the need to come.

He could feel the table rocking beneath him as Alfred picked up the pace and Bruce cried out as the older began thrusting directly into his prostate.

“Harder, Alfred, please!” 

Alfred smirked forcing his cock to the hilt and stopped panting, leaning down to lick a hot line up the underside of Bruce’s hard cock, making the younger whimper. 

“If I had known you to be a little slut for my cock Master Wayne, I’d have had you in here long before now.” He chuckled, pulling Bruce’s legs up over his shoulders and thrusting just as hard once more.

Alfred ran a gloved hand over Bruce’s toned stomach and tutted. “You're very tense, Master Wayne…”

“Please, Alfred, I gonna come.” He was bordering a sob now and moaned out as Alfred took hold of his ignored cock again. 

“You want to come on my cock? You want me to fill you with my own come until it's dripping out of your pert arse Master Wayne?” Alfred panted a groan as Bruce’s hole squeezed around him.

“YES ALFRED!”

Alfred pulled his cock free with a grunt and slapped Bruce’s thigh. “Up, I want to see you come riding me boy”  
Bruce scrambled up, letting Alfred jump up on the table and then climbed into his lap tugging the material of Alfred’s trousers down further before sinking back down on the Butler’s stiff cock. 

Bruce started a frantic pace, stroking his cock in desperation as Alfred thrust up into him. 

“Alfred, please!”

“You can wait, you can come after me.” Alfred groaned, hands-on Bruce’s firm thighs as the younger bounced on his cock. Leaning down Bruce kissed him sloppily, weakly lipped, wet and more tongue and teeth than passion. 

Sitting back and bracing himself on Alfred’s legs, Bruce grinned as Alfred watched his hard cock sliding in and out of Bruce and groaned aloud when the older reached up to tug on his neglected cock again. 

“Say it, tell me you want me to fill you up and I’ll let you come.” Alfred growled, his other hand grasping at Bruce’s hip.

“Please...fill me, fuck, come in me Alfred, please!” 

With a cry Alfred thrust hard up into Bruce spilling everything he could as Bruce stilled, swiping the older’s hand from his own cock to stroke it as his own orgasms bubbled at a dangerous level. 

“Oh, I can feel your cock throbbing in me...Fuuuck I’m coming!” 

Alfred managed to open his eyes to watch Bruce streaking his shirt with thick white spurts, cock twitching in his grasp, ecstasy was written all over his face. 

Alfred let his head thunk back to the table and groaned. “What a mess, Master Wayne” 

Bruce whimpered, squeezing his cock of the last drops and shuddered, willing the blood back to his legs. 

A bang on the glass above them startled Alfred into sitting up and clutching the younger to him as he spotted Diana standing in the cave with a grin on her face. 

“If you two are quite done, I could do with a copy of those house plans, then I can leave you to...whatever you're doing down there.” The amusement in her voice was almost palpable and Bruce hid his face in the Butler’s shoulder. 

As Diana walked back upstairs to see Barry sat nervously at the kitchen table, Barry blushed and tugged at his shirt cuffs. “That didn’t sound like any blood test I’ve ever had” he smirked and Diana laughed out loud. 

“Alfred must be trained in different methods…” she giggled picking up her coffee. She’d have to remind Alfred that the privacy glass only worked when it was activated.


End file.
